Safety Blanket
by purpleninjaGO
Summary: Little Morro has a nightmare/bad dream about his past and being alone, and it's up to Papa Wu to make it better. Even if that means being cuddled into a coma. NOTE: Not in same universe as 'A Sensei's Secret'. They're family through the heart, not the blood.


**Little Morro has a nightmare/bad dream about his past and being alone, and it's up to Papa Wu to make it better.**

 **BTW:** _ **'A Sensei's Secret'**_ **doesn't apply here. Morro and Wu are not biological father and son.**

 **I'm gonna be away for a week in West Virginia in a trailer park on a mini-vacation with my family so I wanted to post this real quick before heading out because we don't get internet inside the park except for at the Rec-room and even then it's super slow.**

 **Hope this makes you happy!**

* * *

A Sensei and his student. Few bonds come as close to the connection between the two. A siblings' bond, though not always the case, is one of these bonds. A guardian and child bond, extremely similar though different, can also be stronger. But before all bonds, the one between a child and their parent is the strongest of all.

For the young Sensei Wu, he learned this lesson by experience with his own student.

It had been after a successful day of training with Morro. The young boy had insisted they continued until he was too tired to talk in complete sentences. Then Wu had been forced to carry the boy into the temple from the courtyard and set him down on the common room's couch, bringing in a tray of chicken ramen and tea that the child happily finished.

By the time the food was gone, Morro could barely keep his own eyes open. They fluttered tiredly, hoping his guardian wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately for him, Wu had already taken notice and began soothingly rubbing his hand over Morro's dark hair. Smoothing each strand down into place. The small boy was helpless to his Sensei's calming actions and began relaxing his muscles, eyes closing and breathing slowing down until he was drifting gently between the realms of consciousness.

Wu smiled as he watched his student fall into a blissful sleep. He gently slid his arms under Morro, picking him up in his arms as the boy unconsciously wrapped his arms around Wu's neck and his legs around his waist.

Wu cradled the boy to his chest as he carried him to his room for the night. Sliding the door open he gently deposited his charge on the bed and brought the covers up over Morro's body, resting at his shoulders.

Wu smiled as he backed out of the room and quietly shut the door to the room.

He decided to clean-up and then go to bed himself.

* * *

The knocking at his door is highly unexpected, and also annoying.

Wu rouses from his slumber to the gentle yet firm knocks at his door. His student right outside waiting for him. He has to wipe more of the sleep from his eyes first before he stood from his bed and approached his door in his night clothes.

When he slides back the door from his room to the hall, he feels his throat tighten.

Morro was standing there, looking down at his feet, and clutching his mint green snake plush-toy to his chest. The toy had been a gift from Wu, and was Morro's favorite one to this day. Wu had at one point asked his pupil why he had been fond of the snake. Morro had simply shrugged and said, "I don't know. I like snakes."

Wu bent on one knee to be at eye level with Morro. He reassuringly put his hands on both of the boy's shoulders, and gave him a caring look.

"Morro, what are you doing up?"

The dark haired child didn't look up from his feet, but he did squeeze his grip tighter on the soft, half arm length snake toy.

He whispered something so quiet Wu could not hear him.

"What was that?"

He whispered again, a little louder but still inaudible.

"Morro, tell me clearly," Wu tilted Morro's chin up with his right hand to directly look him in his tear sparkling eyes "what happened?"

Morro whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I- I had a b- bad dream."

Wu's heart sank a little at how frightened he sounded. He pulled the boy in for a hug and cradled his head. Morro let out a quiet little whimper at the comfort. Whether relief, embarrassment, or leftover fear Wu wasn't sure. But that wasn't the issue.

He pulled Morro into his room, lit a candle, and sat himself and Morro on his bed. Morro leaned against his Sensei for support, and Wu happily supplied it.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Wu offered.

Morro shook his head. No.

"Sometimes talking about a nightmare helps to ease its effects."

Morro shook with little tremors as he removed his face from his Sensei's side.

He stuttered his words as if her were unsure of himself. "I- I- I was- was scared… and… alone."

Wu ran his hand down Morro's side, trying to put his student more at ease.

"Would you like to continue?'

Morro gave a very small nod, but Wu still noticed and gestured for him to continue.

"I- I was- was back out- out on- on- on the streets. You- you were… gone. I-it was like… like it never happened. You- you never _found_ me."

Wu nodded as he listened to Morro describe his dream. Being alone, back out on the streets with no food or anyone caring for him. A sad fate for a child. And he was sorry that his student had truly lived that way.

"I- I tried looking for you. I walked around. T- talked to people. B- begged them. B- but no one… cared."

Wu ran his hand through Morro's thick, dark hair.

"Morro," Wu whispered his name gently.

The boy looked up at his Sensei/guardian with tear filled eyes.

Wu wiped away the tears sliding down Morro's cheeks from his flooding eyes.

"You know I will never let that happen, correct?"

The boy hesitated before he nodded in response.

"Good… because that is the truth Morro. I _did_ find you, you _are_ here, and I will _always_ be here for you."

Morro's eyes shined in the candle light as more tears trailed down his cheeks and his crying started anew. He nuzzled his face into his Sensei's robes as he felt his guardian wrap him in his comforting arms and safe embrace.

"Let it out Morro. That dream was nothing more than a dream. And that is all I will ever let it be."

Morro fell back asleep quietly crying in his Sensei's embrace. Wu didn't feel like taking a chance with another bad dream in one night.

He picked up Morro in his arms and settled him comfortable on the bed, pulling the blanket over him to his shoulders.

He saw his charge still clinging to his little toy snake like it was his security blanket.

When he was certain Morro was at peace, Wu slid into the bed beside his student.

The blanket covered both of them, though Wu noticed Morro seemed to still scoot closer to his Sensei in his sleep. He smiled lightly at the display of Morro scooting his front forward and then his backside.

When Wu was just about into the realm of unconsciousness, he felt a pressure up against his chest.

He looked down to see his student nestled happily into his front. One hand clung to his snake, the other had managed to grab onto a fold of Wu's robe.

He almost thought of removing the hand holding him in place, but then he caught a glimpse of his pupil's smiling face.

And so Wu decided that being Morro's safety blanket for just _one_ night wouldn't kill him.

And maybe another night.

Or a few.

Or many.

* * *

 **YAY! Super cute family fluffy lovey GOODNESS!**

… **Woah. I sound like Unikitty from Lego Movie. COOL!**

 **I hope yuh liked it! Like I said at the start of this thing we don't get internet up in our trailer park and there's no way I'm going to just NOT go for the next nine days. So I hope this holds you guys over if ou were hoping for more.**

 **BYE-ZIES!**

 **-purpleninjaGO**


End file.
